Life Will Go On
by Katrina5
Summary: Sango reflects on her life after meeting Naraku and joining the group.


Title: Life Will Go On

Author: Me

Rating: PG-PG-13

Summary: The things we experience in life can only make us stronger in the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in any way, shape or form. Just borrowing.

Notes: I prefer some Japanese words over their English counterparts. Some things just sound better the original way. This starts off just as Sango joins the group, exploring her thoughts on all that has happened.   
  
....  
  
_Life is a succession of lessons, which must be lived to be understood._ – Ralph Waldo Emerson  
  
....  
  
In one short day, I've lost almost everything. Chichi-ue, Kohaku, everyone who ever lived in this village. I am almost glad to be in the company of this strange group. They could have left me to die of my wounds, but instead they have honored my village and saved my life. They buried the dead and marked the graves. For that I am grateful.  
  
A small meow brings me out of my thoughts and I manage a smile. Kirara. The fact that she managed to survive comforts me immensely. She has been my companion for longer than I can remember. Many may find it odd that I, a youkai taiji-ya, keep a neko youkai as a companion. I learned long ago that not all youkai are evil. Some have learned to live peacefully among humans.  
  
Picking up her small body, I cradle her to my chest, scratching her ears. Her purring soothes me, reminding me that even though I have lost so much, I continue to live. What would Chichi-ue think if he knew that I was ready to give up? He raised me better than that. I will survive and I will avenge my family and friends. My back began to throb in pain and I shifted, trying to find a comfortable position.  
  
I look around the small hut that we are sharing, noticing that I am not as alone in my thoughts as I had previously thought. Kagome and the kitsune cub seem to be asleep, but I know the hanyou is awake. His twitching ears and breathing pattern give him away. The houshi is harder to read. I've caught him staring at me more times than I can count. I am not sure what this means, but I think Chichi-ue was lying when he told me about their kind. His gaze unsettles me.  
  
Sleep avoids me at the moment. I know that if I close my eyes I will only remember waking up beneath the dirt. Having to claw my way out of the grave is an experience that will continue to haunt me. It was one of the few times I have truly been afraid. Opening your eyes to see that you are trapped and cannot breathe is not an easy thing to forget. My nails had bled, my lungs burning for air as I struggled to unearth myself.  
  
For the first time I could remember, I had enjoyed the pain. It was a sign that I was alive. Finally reaching my goal, gasping for air and collapsing on the ground, I was relieved to see the night sky above me. Only moments later, I recalled all that had happened. Kohaku. That youkai had used my kind and gentle brother to slaughter everyone. Tears filled my eyes as I thought of Kohaku. He was a gentle soul, a bright and loving child. And he died with the memories of killing his fellow taiji-ya.  
  
The tears escaped. I was too tired to even stop them. Wiping them away, I let out a small, choked sob. Inuyasha's ears twitched and I held my breath, not wanting to be seen so weak. The hanyou turned to me, but did not say a word.  
  
A rustling sound ended our staring contest as we both turned to face Kagome. She blinked at us, an unsure look upon her face. Sending a glare in Inuyasha's direction, she turned her full attention to me.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Go back to sleep, Kagome. We have a long day ahead of us." Her eyes searched my face and I could see that she was set on making me talk.  
  
She stood, offering me a hand. "Is it your ... back?"  
  
I nodded, unable to speak. This girl was so kind. After all I had done to them, how could she even think of helping me? Surely, I did not deserve treatment such as this. I carefully stand up, blushing when Kagome steadies me. I am not used to relying on other to help me.  
  
Sending a smile in her direction, I grasp her arm as she leads me away from the small hut. Turning to look for Kirara, I see that the monk is staring at me again with that usual expression on his face. I still am not sure what to think of that man. He is like no houshi I have ever heard of. Turning from his gaze, I call Kirara and we head towards the nearby spring for privacy. "Thank you, Kagome. For all that you have done."  
  
"It's nothing, Sango. Don't worry about it. I was dying for female company. Inuyasha and Miroku can really wear on a girl's nerves." She chatters away and I listen, absorbing all the knowledge that I can. Truly, this girl is an angel to put up with such things.  
  
....  
  
The End  
  
....  
  
So, what do you think? I could be inspired to write a companion piece if there is enough interest in one.


End file.
